Reassurance
by Anlanther
Summary: Just some drabbles filled with people worrying about each other. Wanted it to just be a random, fluffy KyoSaya drabble, but another idea stemmed from it somehow.
1. Nothing to Worry About

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica nor do I own any of its characters. No money is being earned by writing this fic and all credit goes to its respective owners.

* * *

 **Reassurance**

 **Nothing to Worry About**

* * *

 **Summary** : While Sayaka did make amends with Hitomi and had stated her former feelings towards Kyousuke, that doesn't mean her friendship towards them had gone completely back to normal. Hitomi's still worried that Sayaka still finds talking to them awkward, Madoka's still worried that Sayaka's worrying about how awkward it still is to talk to the pair, and Homura's worried about how much Madoka's worrying. Meanwhile, Kyoko's just indulging in food and her newfound intimate relationship she has with Sayaka. Nobody but the two knows about this yet.

* * *

It was only today that Madoka realised it had been exactly half a year since Homura and Kyoko had joined their class and since Sayaka had fixed her friendship with Kyousuke and Hitomi. An air of awkwardness still existed between them, however, and so it was planned during their lunch break that they would all have dinner together to commemorate the new and amended friendships.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sayaka who got Madoka to realise this when the blue-haired girl suddenly burst out in exasperation at a certain redhead at still not remembering to bring her phone despite it being placed right next to her lunch box (which she obviously did remember to bring) by Sayaka, curtesy to them living together. Amid her rant, she argued that it already been half a year and yet Kyoko was still making the same mistake. This prompted Madoka to jump out of her chair, chopsticks in the air before slamming it down with a hard _clack_ against her lunch box, frightening those around her, including the usually stoic Homura sitting next to her, whose shoulders seemed to tense for but a second. Then after some quick thumb movements against a phone and a lack of answer from those around her, a joint dinner was organised.

And it was going rather well, at least that's how Sayaka viewed it so far.

Having already arrived at the restaurant and settling down at a large booth, Hitomi suddenly sat next to her with Kyousuke opposite to her. This completely shocked her, as she was positive that the two would sit next to each other. Kyoko seemed to notice her distress, as she felt a quick reassuring bump on her shoulder, reminding her that the red head was next to her whenever she needed. She was thankful that she had gotten Kyoko on her other side so that it didn't seem like she was completely cornered and was alone. Madoka and Homura sat next to each other on Kyousuke's side with Homura right next to him, but since they didn't take that much space for themselves, as Homura was pulled into Madoka's space, Kyousuke was able to sit more in front of Sayaka than opposite to Hitomi.

While she expected terse exchanges about their wellbeing, each ensuing with an awkward silence, it seemed that Hitomi was determined to keep talking with her, allowing their quick greetings to lengthen into heated discussions. They even managed to have a long and satisfying talk about music, with Kyousuke talking about his latest performance and him playing a piece Sayaka herself knew all too well. Hitomi was also able to add in her insights of the piece, sharing her view of how the piece should have been more emotional rather than stern. Overall, Sayaka found herself lost in their conversation and before she knew it, they had finished their food and there was now the familiar weight of Kyoko's head on her shoulder. Seeing how Madoka and Homura were still distracted by each other as they usually were, Sayaka could easily imagine Kyoko not being able to join in their conversation that much and she immediately felt bad for leaving the red-haired girl on her own this whole time.

Her smile dropped at the thought.

Gently, she shook the other girl's shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. "Kyoko, wake up. We're starting to clean up now," she said softly, a tone only used when they were alone at home.

Kyoko head bobbed against her shoulder, but she quickly went back to sleeping comfortably on her. This time, Sayaka grabbed her with both of her hands.

Sayaka shook the red head again, increasing the volume of her voice a bit this time. "Kyoko, get up!"

Kyoko brushed her lips against Sayaka's. "A few more minutes please…" The redhead mumbled.

For a moment, Sayaka sat still, inwardly ogling at the girl for her cute action. Kyoko had only started doing that recently whenever she came to wake her up for school. And it seemed to be super effective against her, as Sayaka would become paralysed at her cuteness. But it was the sound of chairs moving, signalling her friends' readying themselves to depart from the restaurant that got her out of her stupor. And luckily for her, when she looked around, it seemed that nobody noticed what had just happened.

"Kyoko, wake up! I'm not going to fall for that trick again!" Sayaka let Kyoko's head fall forward as she drew her shoulder back and started shaking her again. Soon enough, the red-head let out a snort followed by a mumbled string of curses.

"Would you stop it already?!" Kyoko suddenly raged, finally lifting her head but her eyes remaining closed. In a groggy motion, she slid her arms around Sayaka and pulled her closer, lips locking into hers for a deep kiss, stopping all the shaking and noise that was being directed at her. With a little pop, they broke apart, Kyoko finally opening her eyes. At Sayaka's silence, Kyoko gave her a smug smile. "Now I'm awake!"

Sayaka could only stare blankly back at her, face slightly flushed, as she caught her breath. Kyoko's grin widened at Sayaka's lack of a retort. "So, what did you need me to get up for?" Not receiving the flustered answer she expected from Sayaka, but instead one of complete shock, she then turned when she registered the sound of people talking around her. Meeting the gaze of their other friends, her faced quickly mirrored the shock her girlfriend was in.

An awkward silence passed between the group, only later being interrupted by the waiter picking up their finished plates.

"That was... hot," Kyousuke let out, obviously not meaning to say that aloud. Even his girlfriend was too stunned to reprimand him. Instead, Hitomi stayed quiet and unmoving, her eyes showing a mixture of confusion, awe, and embarrassment. While the idea of one of her friends playing for _that_ team never crossed her mind, the kiss made it very quick for her to acknowledge the idea. And without her consent, her brain supplied her with the fact that the two were living together.

"Y-you guys did not see that," Sayaka stammered, head still steaming and not being able to even come up with a proper excuse. "Nothing happened, right Kyoko? It was all just part of your imagination!" Sayaka roughly shoved the redhead off of her legs before making wavy gestures in the air with her hands.

"Y-yeah..." Kyoko trailed, face equally flushed, and following Sayaka's lead. "Nothing happened here!" Her eyes then darted to the ground after meeting everyone's disbelieving stares.

Becoming uncomfortable with the silence, Madoka shuffled on her seat. "I didn't know you guys became that close…" She turned to Homura, face still flushed from what she had just saw. "Homura-chan, did you?"

Homura hesitated, eyes still fixated on the redhead opposite to her. It seemed that she was a bit distracted since it took her a moment later to answer. "Oh? Oh, yeah, I didn't know either," she finally replied. Her thoughts were still filled by the idea of waking up a certain pink-head the same way. It was a great idea, she thought, and she praised the red-head for enlightening her.

The rest of the night had Sayaka and Kyoko constantly flustered as they were bombarded with questions they'd rather not answer again.

 **END**


	2. Hitomi's Depression

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica nor do I own any of its characters. No money is being earned by writing this fic and all credit goes to its respective owners.

* * *

 **Hitomi's Depression**

* * *

 **Summary:** We never really got to see much of Hitomi's perspective. If you were like me, you probably didn't like her. But I think it would be good to see how she might have actually been after confessing to the boy she liked. It's always a difficult decision if you had to choose between love and friendship.

* * *

Hitomi did not at all regret her decision to confess to Kyousuke and get together with him. Even at the expense of losing a close friend. She supported her all that she could even though it hurt her. And she had waited so painstakingly long for her to confess. Sayaka was so obvious. She could easily see her actions of affection towards him. Notice her little movements. Hear her quiet murmurs. She felt sorry for her and tried to encourage her. So when she ended up not doing so for those many times, she just couldn't take it anymore and went to do it herself.

And by god did it feel liberating.

Sure, she lost a friend. But she had had it! She had supported her, stayed quiet at every action that showed her feelings for him. Heck, she even let her go first at confessing and force to finally do something about her feelings. It was meant to be a push. If she was serious, then she would have gotten herself together and actually do the deed of confessing rather than continue to rant about it in secret and further add to her growing depression. It wasn't healthy to keep something in, and she knew that better than anyone, but the fact that her friend had the chance to let it out but choose not to annoyed her to no end.

Walking to school hand in hand with her now boyfriend, she was so happy. Happier than she had ever been than she had ever remembered being. But that happiness quickly faltered on the first day in the relationship when she caught a glimpse a certain blue-haired girl. She was alone, the usual presence of Madoka next to her nowhere in sight. It took Hitomi longer than usual to find her eyes, as they were hidden between the girl's bangs and swollen lids. It was clear that she hadn't gotten any sleep during the past few days and by the tint of her skin, Hitomi was sure she could pass off as one of the corpses she had seen in movies.

Hitomi forced herself to look away. She strengthen her grip on the hand on hers and increased their pace towards the school. She was not going to let herself get depressed again. She wanted to be happy. But ignoring such a thing was difficult since the cause of it went to the same school, same year, and same class as her. There was absolutely no way of avoiding it at all. Despite her not wanting it to, the bitter feeling she felt gripping tightly to the sides of her head as if to crush it only grew stronger each and every day, regardless of whether or not she actually saw the blue haired girl or had hallucinated the colour to appear somewhere in her vision.

This continued until the point where even Kyousuke started to ask if she was feeling alright. She would deny it all and say she was perfectly fine, but her conversations with her boyfriend soon involved the mention of a certain blue haired girl, as Kyousuke suddenly picked up on her lack of appearance like when they were still a trio. While Hitomi tried to play it off, her hesitation to reply back was immediately caught and she was easily persuaded by him to talk with her sometime and perhaps try and organise a meal to "patch things up", as he said.

And so that's what was on her mind as she finally mustered up her will to turn around from her desk to locate and approach the blue haired girl. And when she did, she had to take a moment to take in the scene before her.

Sayaka was laughing her heart out with one hand holding her stomach and the other holding a desk nearby for support. Around her were the two transfer students, Akemi Homura and Sakura Kyouko, and Madoka, who were also laughing with her. They all seemed to be chatting about something together, and their conversation did not look close to finishing. For a moment, Hitomi had to wonder when they had gotten so close. Had she really been so out of it these past few days?

Nevertheless, they all looked lively, and soon enough, all the tenseness she didn't know she had before dissipated and she slumped back down onto her desk, feeling a sereneness she had never felt before. Pulling out her phone from her bag, she switched it on to send a quick text. The screen immediately opening to the chat box with her boyfriend, she quickly sent a message to him:

 _Everything's all okay now (^-^)_

 _Do you want to go to that café we talked about the other day?_

 **END**

* * *

 **AN:** What the fuck did I just write?! I was supposed to write a fluffy KyoSaya fic where they do something stupidly cute, relieving all the other characters' worries towards Sayaka's mental health.


End file.
